


Leave a Message After the Tone

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the McSwarek wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Message After the Tone

_You have reached the voicemail box of Dr. Holly Stewart please leave a message after the tone…_

“Hi…hey Holly…uh…it’s me. I mean it’s me Gail, for all I know you have someone else now that is your ‘me’, the person that you automatically know…that used to be me, I used to be that person for you…forget it I’m drunk and now I’m rambling like you used to.

You are probably wondering why I’m calling you at three in the morning or whatever time it is where you are; McNally got married today…yeah I know what you are thinking and I was as surprised as you probably are but by some miracle her and Swarek managed to stay together long enough without their usual drama sending one of them undercover, but it happened. It wasn’t a horrible wedding, the music wasn’t bad but the food sucked and the booze was cheap…I drank a lot of really cheap tequila…a lot. Did I mention that there was no coat room? And I didn’t have a plus one. It’s weird how I how I’ve come to think of weddings as ‘our’ thing, I know we only went to the one together and we weren’t even dating at the time but I’ve always thought of that night as the start of ‘us’ being an ‘us’. You know what I mean?

Anyways I’m calling because a few hours ago I was sitting at the wedding reception drinking cheap ass champagne and even cheaper tequila when the detective that is on loan to 15 sat down next to me, like really close, Chloe kind of close. I don’t know if you ever worked with Detective Frankie Anderson but if you haven’t let me tell you she is so freaking full of herself and cocky as hell…and kinda hot…not in a sexy librarian way but more in a swaggery cop way. Not really my type but not bad. She started pushing my buttons and I don’t know how it happened but we ended up at my place. I know you don’t want to hear about me getting my groove on, I know I would rather hear Chloe babble about magical unicorns than hear about you getting naked with other women but I have to tell you this.

It felt good being kissed and touched by someone that wanted me even if for only one night. I wanted to have some fun, I felt like I deserved it after all the shit that has happened this year so yeah I took Frankie home. She is a good kisser and for a few moments I could forget about losing Sophie and how Steve is in prison and how my parents blame me for him being there or that you aren’t here. For a few glorious seconds I could forget all of that but then I had to go and ruin it. Evidently it’s bad drunken wedding hookup etiquette to moan your ex’s name when another woman is feeling you up. She asked who you were and like a fucking idiot I told her…I told her everything. I told her about meeting you at a crime scene and how you taught me about medical jurisprudence. I told her about me asking you stupid lesbian questions at Frank’s wedding, I even told her about kissing you in the interrogation room. I explained how idiotic I was about leaving you at the bar after the botched boob job fight and how stubborn I was about talking to you afterward. I blathered on about how you came back to me only to leave for your dream job. I went on and on and I realized something, something important. Holly I need you to understand that I tried to move on, I really did. I thought that if I threw myself into the adoption process that if I could focus on that but obviously that didn’t work out. I tried to avoid any places that remind me of you but everywhere reminds me of you. Hell I tried to sleep with another woman and that failed miserably, she even told me that I hadn’t moved on. The thing that I learned was that I don’t want to move on. I love you. I love you Holly Lunchbox Stewart, I knew before you left but I couldn’t tell you and then watch you leave me. But here I am sitting in my room with my failed hookup sleeping in my bed snoring like a semi-truck and all I can think about is you.

I know that you have probably moved on and that I’m way too late but I needed to tell you at least once how I feel. I need you to know that you nerd are the love of my life. Don’t dismiss this because I’m a little drunk still, you know better than anyone that I’m an honest drunk and couldn’t lie even if I wanted to. I love you…I really do. When you get this message please call me back…”

“I’ll be on the next flight out.”

“Holly? You heard all that?”

“I love you too Gail. I will tell you in person in a few hours, get some sleep and get your swaggery cop friend out of your bed before I get there. I’ve got dibs on you.”


End file.
